Confections
by ChocolateChats
Summary: The life of a model is tough. When Adrien faints in class unexpectedly, it raises great alarm. Once Marinette learns the cause, she ensures it won't happen again.
1. Chapter 1

Confections

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk with a dreamy look on her face. It wasn't the topic on the equation of a line that was making her go googly eyed, no. It was a certain blonde who had gorgeous wispy locks and nice smooth kissable lips...

Marinette sighed.

Adrien...

"Marinette would you please come up to the front and solve question three for us?"

Miss Bustier's voice shot Marinette out of her staring trance and into a confused state. She quickly began to panic. She hardly was listening to the lesson! Her mind was much too focused on Adrien that she had no clue what the teacher was talking about!

"Marinette? Please answer the question." Miss Bustier held out the chalk for Marinette. Marinette sat there like a deer in headlights until Alya nudged her.

"Question three from last night's homework." Alya reminded her in a low whisper. Marinette perked up from her friend's helpful reminder and instantly began fumbling through her notes to find the answer to the question.

"Miss Bustier, I think little miss scatterbrain is much too incapable of answering the question. Let me answer it." Chloé raised her hand and shot the teacher an innocent look. Thanks to Sabrina, her homework was completed to perfection. It would be a breeze to look great in front of the teacher while also rubbing it in Marinette's face. Chloé turned to Marinette and gave her a nasty look.

"You can solve the next question. I want Marinette to do this one on her own." Miss Bustier motioned for Marinette to come up again. The girl clumsily shot up from her chair and gathered her notes in her hands. With hesitant steps, she accepted the piece of chalk from the teacher and went to the board.

Marinette's hand shook as she looked at her paper and began to write her answer on the board. She could feel everyone's eyes staring at her. Her face went red. What if she was answering the question completely wrong? Adrien would surely think she was a scatterbrain for sure! A total airhead!

Finishing up the answer, Marinette then handed back the piece of chalk to Miss Bustier and stood there uncertain. Her gaze caught onto Adrien's and she quickly looked away to avoid seeming creepy.

"Very well done Marinette. You may take your seat now."

Marinette let out a small breath she didn't even notice she was holding. Of course the answer was right. Marinette only doubted herself because of Adrien's presence. She wanted nothing else but to be totally perfect around him.

With confidence in her step, Marinette went back to her desk and plopped down in her chair.

"Way to go girl! Adrien was totally watching your every move." Alya whispered in the pig-tailed girl's ear. Her face instantly heated up at the mere thought of Adrien remotely staring at her.

"He was?!" She whisper shouted back to her friend who only smiled.

"Totally checking you out."

"Eeep!"

Alya chuckled to herself. "I'm only teasing. But seriously girl, you gotta pay more attention in class! You can't afford to space out when we have a test coming up."

Marinette lowered her head. "You're right."

Sitting up more straight, Marinette watched the teacher instead of her crush.

"Alright, next question. Chloé? Would you like to solve this one?"

As if she were expecting it, Chloé stood up gracefully from her chair. "It would be an honour." She then sashayed over to the teacher, grabbed the chalk and began writing down her answer.

"Correct! Great job Chloé." Miss Bustier congratulated.

Chloé hummed in satisfaction and smugly flicked her ponytail. She then took her spot back at her seat and sat straight and proud.

Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes. As if Chloé would actually sit down and do her homework. It was obvious that Sabrina had done all the work for her.

"I'm glad you all seem to be getting the hang of it." Miss Bustier spoke to the class with a warm smile on her face. She then turned her gaze to Adrien and held out the chalk in her hand. "Adrien, would you like to come up and solve the next question?"

Adrien's unusually slouched frame straightened to attention when he heard his name be called out. He hadn't been paying attention much since his mind was completely fuzzy. His body felt weak almost to the point that it nearly took all of his energy to sit up straight.

"Adrien?" The teacher called out again when he didn't respond.

This time Adrien nodded and slowly got out of his seat to retrieve the chalk from Miss Bustier. The moment he stood up, his vision began to swim. Adrien had to hold onto his desk for support until he could see clearly again.

Unfortunately the longer he stood, the dizzier he felt. It wasn't until he took a small step forward when his body instantly gave out and he collapsed on the ground roughly. Once he crumpled to the ground, he didn't move.

The class watched the whole event unfold right in front of them. At first they didn't know what to do. They had just witnessed their classmate fall unconscious on the floor!

Miss Bustier ran over to her student as the other students hastily followed in pursuit. "Can someone please contact the school nurse?" Miss Bustier instructed trying her best to remain calm. It was still apparent that she was deeply concerned. She knelt down and gathered Adrien on her lap as she checked for any injuries he could have gotten from the sudden fall.

Rose nodded quickly and bolted out of the room. All the other students looked on in shock. They had no idea what to do. Marinette's heart was racing. As she watched Adrien lay on his side unconscious, she couldn't help but feel a wave of utter despair and concern wash over her. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? He seemed fine at the start of class!

"Out of my way!" Chloé shoved past the other classmates so that she was closer to Adrien. "Adrikins! You're too hot to die!" She dramatically fell to her knees and sobbed. "Why couldn't it have been Marinette?" She continued to wail and Marinette shot her a glare. Even in the middle a crisis, Chloé could still be a total brat.

"That's enough Chloé, that will not help the situation. I would please ask all of you to remain calm, Adrien will be okay." Miss Bustier advised everyone from her spot on the ground.

Chloé gasped. "How am I supposed to remain calm when my Adrikins just just...collapsed! I don't think my Daddy will approve on how you're handling this!" She then took out her phone and was about to dial her father's number until Marinette stepped in.

"Chloé listen to Miss Bustier. Rose is getting the school nurse; Adrien will be in good hands." Despite her worries Marinette could not let it get in the way of Adrien's wellbeing. She needed to ignore the heavy dread in her stomach and focus on getting the help Adrien needed.

Chloé considered Marinette's words and then huffed putting her phone away. Before she could say another word, Rose came running into the room with the school nurse following

"We're back!" Rose declared with her voice laced with desperation. The school nurse approached Adrien and instantly began to check for a pulse. The whole class grew quiet during that moment. Even Chloé held her breath as the nurse felt for Adrien's pulse.

The nurse lifted her fingers off of his wrist. She then placed a hand underneath his bangs to check his temperature. The nurse hummed and removed her hand. "His pulse is quite low but his temperature seems fine." She noted before continuing, "What exactly happened?"

"We're not entirely sure dude er I mean nurse!" Nino answered when no one else did.

The nurse continued to assess Adrien as the classmates stood and watched helplessly. She took a glance at the other students and noticed their worried stares. She quickly decided it would be best to make further assessments in her office to avoid worrying the kids any further.

"I will take Adrien to my office for further assessments." That did not calm down the others at all. Their anxiousness only seemed to grow after what the nurse had just said.

Marinette's heart dropped in her stomach after the nurse addressed the class. Assessments? This was starting to sound more serious every minute. She was so anxious to the point that she could feel her entire body shaking.

Miss Bustier could sense the tension in the room and tired to ease the situation as much as she could. "Adrien is in good hands. Everyone please go back to your seats and let the school nurse handle the situation." Miss Bustier calmly stated from the front of the classroom. The students all glanced at each other and then reluctantly obeyed the teacher's instructions.

Marinette was so desperate to say something. She was so worried about Adrien. He did not look good at all. With a deep breath, she opened her mouth only to close it again when a hand rested on her shoulder. Marinette jumped from the sudden touch and swung her head to look at who touched her.

"Girl, I know you're worried but I'm sure the nurse knows what she's doing." Alya gave Marinette a sympathetic look. Marinette was torn. She glanced at Adrien who was still on the floor and then back to Alya.

Marinette didn't know what to do. "I-I...Alya I'm really worried." She slumped and Alya put an arm around Marinette for comfort.

"I know, and I get it. But trust the professionals." She said and gave her friend a reassuring smile.

Marinette nodded slightly. Maybe Alya was right. She had no control over this situation. Marinette sat back in her seat like everyone else. The nurse was just about to bring Adrien out of the room when all of a sudden the blonde twitched.

With bleary eyes, Adrien came to. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, but when they did his head immediately began to pound. His body felt heavy and the thumping in his head did not help his jumbled up mind.

"Ugh..." Adrien weakly groaned still laying down and utterly confused. What had happened? Why was he on the ground? Who was that lady hovering over him?

An overwhelming pang in his head made him cringe. Thinking hurt way too much at the moment.

"Are you able to hear me?" The nurse questioned Adrien who tried to open his eyes again. When he did, he looked back at the nurse with a pained expression.

"W-w..hat...ha..." Adrien couldn't finish what he was about to say as it hurt too much to form coherent sentences.

The nurse gently put a hand under his soft bangs to check his temperature again. "You fainted during class my dear. But there's no need to worry, you are in good hands." The nurse softly spoke to Adrien as all of the other classmates began to crowd around the poor boy.

Adrien stared back helplessly, unable to digest what had happened. Did he really faint? He was on the ground sp he must have. Weakly, Adrien closed his eyes again in a lame attempt to make the room stop spinning.

Watching from afar, Marinette frowned as much as she wanted to do something, she didn't want to make Adrien uncomfortable by crowding around him. The nurse needed to do her job and it would only be bothersome if Marinette got in the way.

The nurse began to speak which caught the attention of the students. Marinette snapped out of her pestering thoughts and turned her gaze to the woman clad in scrubs.

"Adrien, are you able to stand up?" The nurse questioned the boy. He opened his eyes again and tried his best to sit up. Thankfully the nurse did to best to assist him and he was now standing with her support. "I will need to bring you to the nurse's office for a further check up. Will you be alright with walking hun?"

With a slight nod Adrien agreed. He felt extremely weak so the mere act of standing took the little amount of energy he had left. He just hoped that he would be able to make it to the nurse's office without keeling over.

"Adrien will not be going anywhere! Not with the likes of you!" Chloé snapped and appeared in front of Adrien and the nurse. Her arms were crossed and she wore a nasty frown.

"I'm afraid I will in fact need Adrien to come with me right away. There are many tests I need to perform in order to figure out the source of the problem." The nurse promptly explained in a professional manner.

The look on Chloé's face made it clear that she was having none of that. "Oh please. I know many high end nurses that would do a much better job than you. There is no way I'll let you perform your odd tests on my Adrikins!" Chloé sassed back growing increasingly snooty. It was obvious that she was not going to be swayed no matter what.

The nurse kept her composure and her professional demeanor. "I'm sure you want the best for your friend and I am more than certain Adrien will get the care he needs right here." The nurse responded in a soft voice. She made the move to walk away along and helped Adrien take some gentile steps.

"Friend?! Please! Adrien is practically my boyfriend! My Daddy will not be impressed with the way you talk to me like I'm some sort of toddler!" Chloé barked, clearly outraged. She was pointing fingers in front of the nurse's face and threateningly pulled out her cell phone.

Watching the commotion in front of her, Marinette seethed with rage. Chloé was getting in the way of Adrien's treatment! Not only that but she also called him her boyfriend! As if! Chloé and Adrien were worlds apart. Adrien was sweet and charming. Chloé was selfish and a total brat!

Right before Marinette was about to intervene, Miss Bustier approached the fuming blonde. "Chloé please. There is no need to be calling your father. Our school nurse is fully capable. Now, everyone please take your seats, I will be continuing today's lesson." Miss Bustier calmly spoke.

Just as Marinette was celebrating Chloé getting shot down, the end of Miss Bustier's sentence made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. As important education is, she couldn't handle the fact that the class was going to continue as if nothing had happened. Marinette was beyond concerned about Adrien. She watched as he and the nurse left the room. Her heart sunk further. She wouldn't be able to focus in class now. She hoped Adrien would be okay.

* * *

"It appears you fainted due to low blood sugar. When was the last time you ate?"

Adrien sat perched on the examination bed. He couldn't truthfully think of the last time he had a decent meal. Because of the upcoming fashion week his meals had been drastically altered with fewer portions. His father insisted he must do it to maintain the perfect physique for the shoot.

Adrien frowned at the memory of the past couple of days. Each night he found himself going to bed hungry. It was no wonder he fainted in class.

"U-um I'm not entirely sure. I think maybe yesterday?" Adrien answered once he found his voice. He was certain he hadn't had breakfast this morning. According to his father, breakfast was not the most important meal of the day.

The nurse gave Adrien a disapproving stare. "It is important to eat breakfast every day. Is there a reason as to why you are skipping meals?"

An uncomfortable feeling settled in Adrien's stomach. Should he tell her the truth? The truth that includes his own father's crazy diet plans? Adrien grimaced internally and settled with the fact that it would probably be a bad idea. He didn't want to bother the nurse with his burden. On a side note, he only had a couple more days until fashion week so that diet wouldn't be forever.

"Adrien?"

The blonde blinked a couple of times before he noticed he was being spoken to. He blushed when the nurse watched him skeptically. "I said, is there a reason as to why you are skipping meals?" The nurse asked again with the same professional manner.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Adrien lied. "I've been very busy with school work and must have forgotten. I'll make sure it won't happen again." He cringed on the inside. He hated lying but he had no other option. Even if he did tell her the truth, there was no way Gabriel would ever change his ways.

The nurse tsked and wrote a few things on her clipboard. The room was filled with silence until she looked up from her paper and stared directly at Adrien. "I would like you to rest here until you no longer feel faint. I will also bring you some snacks to help regain your strength." The nurse then stood up from her swivel chair and left the room to get the snacks. It didn't take her long to come back with a granola bar and a juice box.

"I'm afraid this is all I have here." She handed him the food which Adrien gratefully accepted.

"This is fine, thank you." Adrien shyly spoke up. He took a few sips from the juice, enjoying the way it soothed his dry throat.

"There's a spare room here with a bed. Once you feel ready to walk, you are welcome to rest there." The nurse explained as Adrien nibbled on the granola bar. He nodded but sat where he was until he was finished with the snacks.

The nurse sat back in her swivel chair and began to work on some paper work. When Adrien finally felt capable of walking, he threw out the garbage in the trash and made his way to the other room. Once he lay down on the soft mattress he let out a long sigh.

Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt and immediately began to give him a hard time. "I told you this would happen, kid." He nagged as Adrien rolled his eyes at the black kwami.

"You humans and your crazy eating habits."

Adrien scoffed at Plagg's remark. "Yeah and eating cheese for a living is so normal."

The black cat kwami flew right in front of Adrien's face. "I'll have you know that cheese is a staple in one's diet. Now speaking of cheese I'm starving! I need camembert!" Plagg said floating close by the boy.

Adrien paid him no mind and began scrolling through his phone. Five new messages from Nino about him wondering if he was okay and what happened. Adrien decided to answer back and tell him that he had just missed breakfast this morning and didn't get enough sleep.

Unfortunately Nino was not convinced and before Adrien knew it, his phone was ringing.

"Dude, I'm not buying it. This has to have something to do with your pops, doesn't it?" Nino spoke right as Adrien answered the phone. Adrien hesitated to answer back and glanced at Plagg for some assistance. The black kwami simply shrugged and then pointed to his mouth indicating he still wanted his precious cheese. So much for help.

Sucking in a breath, Adrien changed tactics. "I'll be fine Nino, don't worry about it." He said hoping the topic would be dropped. At first only silence met Adrien's ear until a sigh was heard over the speaker.

"Alright dude but if you need me you know you can talk to me. This isn't right and you know it." Nino replied which caused Adrien to wince at the disappointment laced in his voice. He knew Nino was aware of his bizarre eating habits. He just wished Nino wouldn't worry about it. This was his problem; he didn't need to burden Nino with his problems.

"Thanks Nino." Adrien replied and then was met with the sound of a dial tone. Lowering the phone from his ear, Adrien hung up. He rested his arm over his eyes and exhaled. He just wished today would be over and done with.

* * *

When Marinette first caught wind about Adrien being restricted from food, her heart ached. She was aware that being a model included high standards but she never imagined that it would go to that extreme. Adrien fainted and now she knew for a fact that his poor diet was to blame.

Marinette was heartbroken. Who could do that to their own child? Adrien was perfect the way he was. He didn't need to suffer for no reason.

That's when Marinette came up with a brilliant idea. She lived in a bakery! There was no way she was going to just sit there and let Adrien go hungry. Not on her watch.

* * *

 **A/N That concludes this chapter! There's more to come so please stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette didn't see Adrien for the rest of the day. Each class she was in she hoped he would show up but he never did. Finally Nino explained to her that Adrien had been sent home earlier due to his current condition. That only seemed to upset Marinette further. She knew for a fact that his health wouldn't improve at his house. Not with a father like that.

As much as she wanted to tell Alya her plan, she found herself bolting out of the school right when the bell rang. "Oh hello sweetie, you're in a hurry!" Sabine commented as her daughter burst through the bakery door. Marinette was out of breath by the time she entered the room and had to lean over and rest her hands on her knees for a breather.

Sabine approached her daughter with concern washed over her face. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she placed a hand on Marinette's back. Marinette stood up straight and wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead.

"I'm okay Mom."

 _But Adrien isn't._

With a smile, Sabine was relieved. She watched Marinette check out the pastry counters and became intrigued. "What are you looking for dear?" Her mom asked. Marinette jumped a bit from the question and tried to best to seem casual.

"Oh! Nothing! The éclairs look very good today Mom!" She then proceeded to kiss her mom on the cheek and scurried out of the room. Sabine stood there in bewilderment from her daughter's actions but then quickly shook it off. If there was something wrong, she knew Marinette would come clean and tell her. There was nothing to worry about.

Marinette ran straight to the kitchen after she escaped her mom's questioning gaze. Once she checked that the coast was clear, she let Tikki out of her polka dot purse. "Marinette what are you doing?" Tikki asked slightly dazed. She was bumping around in her purse as she ran all the way from the school to her house. The purse was not a very stable spot to hide out in.

Not even hearing Tikki's question, Marinette continued to gather all sorts of ingredients from the cupboards. She was moving so quickly that she almost spilled the entire container of flour all over the floor. Just watching her chosen made Tikki dizzy. "Marinette!" Tikki called out a little louder than last time in hopes she would hear this time.

The sound of her Kwami calling her name snapped her out of her current task. Marinette paused in her tracks and faced Tikki. "Sorry did you say something?" This caused Tikki to sigh in exasperation.

"Marinette you're moving so quick I can hardly keep track of you!" Tikki commented once Marinette was finally paying attention to her. The pig-tailed girl set aside the pair of oven mitts and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I just really need to do this!"

"Do what?"

Marinette tied a pink apron on her and gave Tikki a look of determination. "I'm going to bake treats for Adrien!"

Suddenly confused, Tikki looked at the baking ingredients on the counter and then back to the girl in front of her. "Wait, are you doing this because of what happened earlier today?" Although Tikki was hidden inside of Marinette's purse all day, she was fully aware of the events that took place inside of the classroom.

Judging by the change of facial expression upon Marinette's face, she could tell she had guessed right. Marinette's face glowered. "I feel bad for Adrien, Tikki." Marinette began. She fiddled with the apron strings. "Sweets always make me feel better, and I'm guessing he probably doesn't get to have much at home. That's why I wanted to bake something special for him." Her cheeks warmed up at the thought of her crush enjoying her confections.

Tikki smiled and flew right in front of her chosen. "That's a very nice thing to do, I'm proud of you Marinette." She congratulated. "Is there any way I can be any help?" The little kwami floated above the counter eyeing all of the ingredients. There was flour, sugar, vanilla and a whole bunch of other containers filled with baking fixings.

"I'm sorry Tikki but I actually wanted to do this on my own. Plus, if my parents are ever to come in they might see you." Marinette said as she gave Tikki an apologetic frown. Tikki nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense. Well I'm sure anything you make will taste wonderful! I'll watch from your bag." Tikki then flew into Marinette's purse with her head popping out from it at the slightest.

Now with all the ingredients ready, Marinette started the first task of making macarons. She knew that her father's macarons were a fan favourite so if she followed his recipe correctly, they would surely turn out. She gathered the powdered sugar, almond flour and salt first. Marinette measured the correct amounts and poured them into the food processor.

She observed the ingredients as they mixed around in the processor until it was a fine texture. Marinette then carefully shifted the mixture through a shifter to ensure that there were no clumps. In another bowl she cracked an egg and separated the egg yolk from the whites. The yolks were placed in another dish as the whites were added to the bowl where she would then begin beating it. Gradually adding granulated sugar to the whites as she mixed, Marinette paid close attention and didn't move her eyes from the work in front of her. Tikki was impressed by Marinette's hard work and delicate craftsmanship. "Wow Marinette, you sure have skill! Have you made these before?" Tikki asked from her spot in her purse.

Putting down the mixer, Marinette glanced down at Tikki. "I have once but only when I was a little kid." She then grabbed hold of the bowl and proceeded to turn it upside down.

Tikki watched in horror and couldn't help herself from crying out. "Marinette! You're going to spill your mixture if you do that!" The little kwami was horrified and flew out of the purse in order to try to save the mixture before it was too late. Marinette's eyes widened from Tikki's outburst and immediately put the bowl back down properly.

"Tikki it's alright. You're supposed to turn it upside down. See?" Marinette turned the bowl back upside down and to Tikki's amazement, nothing spilled out.

The ladybug kwami was confused. "How come?" She inquired unable to think of the answer. It didn't make sense why it was a necessary thing to do.

With a slight chuckle, Marinette placed the bowl back down and added some vanilla to the mixture. "You turn it upside down to check to see if you need to beat the mixture more. If you are able to turn it upside down without it spilling out, then it's ready." She educated the intrigued kwami.

Tikki watched Marinette as she continued working hard making the macarons. The girl was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't even notice when her parents entered the kitchen. Tikki hurriedly disappeared back into Marinette's purse to avoid being spotted.

"Oh, I knew I heard the electric mixer going off in here. What are you making?" Tom Dupain approached his daughter who was busy now adding food colouring to the egg whites. Once she spotted her mother and father nearly right beside her she almost lost control of the bottle of food colouring in her hand.

Letting out a startled yelp, Marinette fumbled with the bottle and let out a sigh of relief when she managed not to drop it in the bowl. "Mom, Dad! Please don't startle me like that!" She said breathlessly. She put the bottle of food colouring down and let out another sigh.

"Sorry dear, we just wanted to see what you are up to." Sabine apologized with a warm smile. She glanced into the bowl that Marinette had just added green food colouring to. "Macarons?"

Marinette felt eyes back on her and she felt slightly uncomfortable. She needed a cover up. She couldn't tell them that she was making special macarons solely for Adrien! She wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks! "U-uh yeah! I was so inspired by you two that I decided to make some of my own for my class! What do you think?" Marinette fibbed and flashed them a slightly forced smile. She wasn't much of a fan of lying but what other choice did she have? It would be totally embarrassing if they ever found out she was baking for a boy! Crushes were kept secret for a reason.

Apparently her lie was believable as her parents' faces both lit up. "Oh how wonderful dear!" Sabine gushed. "That is so kind of you!" She gave her daughter a proud smile in admiration.

"I see you're following in your old man's footsteps! Way to go sweetie, we are very proud of you. We are certain your classmates will love them." Tom said with thumbs up.

Marinette bit her lip. "Thanks!"

"Well we'll leave you to it! If you need any help, just give us a call!" Sabine said and then her and Tom left the kitchen.

With another sigh of relief, Marinette watched the door swing shut before turning back to her work. Tikki poked her head out of her purse and shot Marinette a look.

"What?"

"Marinette why didn't you tell your parents the truth?" Tikki asked the pig-tailed girl. She looked at Marinette with a disapproving facial expression which only made Marinette feel guilty for lying right to her parents.

"I couldn't tell them the macrons are for Adrien! They would just make it too embarrassing!" Marinette answered back with a frown. She knew her parents too well. Whenever it came to boys they were beyond nosy and always needed to know every detail. However, she still loved her parents very much. They just didn't need to know every detail about her life. Like being ladybug for example. Some things were just better off being untold.

Tikki didn't seem pleased. "I'm sure they wouldn't treat it any different if they were for Adrien."

Marinette shook her head. "It's fine Tikki. Now I better get finishing up these macrons! I have many other treats I want to try making!" Marinette then began to finish up mixed the food colouring into the fluffy egg whites.

She was excited to see how they turn out. They needed to be perfect.

 _For Adrien._

Marinette smiled to herself.

 _Adrien..._

* * *

Adrien lay on his bed, face down. Being sent home early sounded like any teenager's dream. However in Adrien's case, it was all but a dream. His father was not pleased one bit and proceeded to give him one of his infamous lectures about keeping a perfect reputation and such.

That type of lecture would have been appropriate if it weren't for the fact that Adrien had been sent home because of health reasons. He wasn't acting up. He didn't get sent to the principal's office for acting up, no. It was simply for one reason and one reason only.

He fainted in class due to low blood sugar.

And his father didn't seem to care about that detail. He only seemed to care about his own reputation and keeping the Agreste name on a high pedestal.

Truthfully that alone made Adrien sick. He had to lie down to recover from that fatal blow to his heart. His own father couldn't care less about his well being. He only cared about appearances and titles. Nothing on the inside.

"Cheer up kid. If you're hungry, I can share some of my Camembert?" Plagg spoke up from the end of Adrien's bed. In his paws he held two pieces of the stinky cheese. "See? One for me and one for you!"

Adrien didn't respond and maintained his position on the bed. Plagg took one look at his chosen and his smile faltered. He was certain cheese would help the situation but it became clear that Plagg needed more than cheese to get Adrien to talk. "Look kid," Plagg began as he flew over to the blonde's head. "I understand how hard this must be for you but you can't continue to sulk like this. What would Ladybug think?" Plagg said. He eyed the boy in hopes he would respond but he didn't even move a muscle.

Plagg exhaled loudly and prepared himself for the next attempt. He flew over to Adrien's side and began to tickle him with his nimble paws. At first Adrien tried his best to ignore the kwami's touch but soon found it to be ineffable.

"Oh? Are you more ticklish here?" Plagg moved up to his armpits and began to tickle there with a large smirk plastered on his face. That was the last straw for Adrien and before he knew it, he was wiggling around in a lame attempt to stop Plagg from tickling him any further.

"S-stop!" Adrien cried out laughing all the while. Plagg didn't listen and continued tickling Adrien in all of his ticklish areas. His neck was the most vulnerable spot and Adrien had to try his hardest to suppress a squeal.

"P-plagg S-stop!" He called out in between a fit of giggles.

Plagg's smirk only grew. "Sorry I didn't hear you! Can you repeat what you just said?" Another paw traced his neck sending a jolt down his spine.

"STOP!" This time Adrien yelled it louder. Plagg obeyed and flew away from Adrien's shaking form.

The blonde boy laid there and attempted to regain his composure. Most of the wind was knocked right out of him and he had to focus on his breathing to calm himself down. "Now I know how to get ya talking." Plagg said with a teasing look upon his face. Adrien sent him a glare and the black kwami held up both paws in defense. "Hey hey, no need to give me that look. You can thank me later."

Adrien looked at him flabbergasted. "Thank you? You nearly sent me off my bed!"

"Yeah but you see here kid, I got you to smile."

Plagg's words caused Adrien to pause. He opened his mouth to say something but instantly found himself shutting it again in the process. Smile? Is that really what Plagg's true motives where?

"Plagg..." Adrien started but Plagg raised a paw.

"Let's not start with the gushy stuff okay? I care about you. That's the main point I'm trying to get across." Plagg quickly said.

Adrien's eyes widened. He was never expecting to hear that come from Plagg's mouth. The black kwami was usually nothing but a greedy cheese loving cat. But right now he sounded sincerely genuine despite the way he tried to mask it. It really hit Adrien hard.

"Thanks Plagg."

The black kwami glanced back up to Adrien and was startled to see a warm smile plastered on his face. He quickly avoided eye contact and flew over to Adrien's pillow. "Yeah yeah, now keep quiet; cats need their sleep you know."

Adrien smiled.

Despite how greedy Plagg could be, he could never trade him for any other kwami.

Plagg cared, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N That concludes this chapter! Thank you for reading. Please stay tuned for the next chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, Marinette marveled at her hard work. Inside a box held many carefully handcrafted sweets. Macarons, chouquettes, madeleines, éclairs, and of course...chocolate chip cookies.

"Marinette those look delicious!" Tikki admired the girl's work, eyes mainly focused on the scrumptious looking chocolate chip cookies. Those were her favourite.

Marinette untied her flour covered apron and placed it onto the chair. "Thanks Tikki." She smiled sweetly and glanced at her kwami. "Don't worry; I made extras for you too!" Marinette pointed over to the oven where a pan of chocolate chip cookies sat. Tikki's eyes lit and up she instantly swooped over to give Marinette a hug.

"You're the best Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed. Marinette giggled and gave her kwami a pat on the head. As Tikki helped herself to a cookie, Marinette prepared the finishing touch for her masterpiece. She grabbed a piece of paper from a notepad and began writing down a short and sweet note to go on the outside of the box.

 _To Adrien..._

Marinette's hand stopped writing. What should she say? She couldn't write down something too lovey dovey, that would just be too awkward!

 _I hope you like the sweets?_

No! Too lame and not creative enough!

Marinette groaned in exasperation and placed the pen down on the counter. Tikki noticed Marinette's obvious frustration and floated over to her. "What's wrong Marinette?" The kwami asked once she swallowed the small mouthful of cookie. Marinette stared at the nearly blank square paper and let out a sigh.

"I want to write something sweet for Adrien but nothing's come to mind." She told Tikki with a sullen look to her face. She wanted everything to be perfect but right now, she couldn't even think of a message to write down as a simple note.

Tikki landed on the counter in front of the paper and studied it. "Think of something from the heart." Tikki coached with a positive outlook to it all. Marinette tapped the pen on the counter. Something from the heart...

What could she possibly write without seeming too clingy? Too desperate?

This was hopeless. "Oh Tikki, I just don't know!" Her shoulders slumped as she dropped the pen back down. She couldn't possibly think of a creative note to attach to Adrien's box of sweets. She wanted it to be perfect, not rushed. Marinette bit the end of the pen in deep thought. She stared intently at the paper in front of her in hopes that something might come to mind.

"Oh Marinette, you don't have to think too hard about it." Tikki responded as she eyed her chosen who was clearly struggling. The kwami knew deep down that Marinette was fully capable of writing something beautiful. She just had to not think so hard.

Marinette's shoulders slumped as she took the pen out of her mouth. "Easier said than done," she muttered and then took a look around at her surroundings. Her eyes widened at the horror and almost let out a shriek. The kitchen was an utter disaster! Bowls were sprawled everywhere, flour covered the countertops, and countless dishes piled up in the sink. Marinette's heart sunk. If she ever wanted to finish up with Adrien's gift, she needed to take care of the kitchen first.

"Tikki, I need to clean up this mess! How could it have gotten so bad?" Marinette groaned at the sight before her. Tikki only shrugged her shoulders.

Marinette rubbed her temples. "Well I better clean up here. I don't think my parents would appreciate this mess." She then went ahead and began with the dishes in the sink. As she began her work, Marinette's mind was still focused on the note. She'd think about it for now until the perfect idea popped in her head. This was a critical piece for her surprise for Adrien and she would not settle for less.

Maybe after patrol she'd be able to think of the perfect thing to write.

* * *

Dread filled Adrien's stomach as he approached the dinner table. He knew for a fact that there was nothing good about to come out of this. With a heavy heart, Adrien slumped into his seat, barely able to look at Nathalie in the eye. The cold woman served his sad looking excuse for a meal and left the room without a word.

A plain salad sat in front of him. Distasteful chicken and vegetables decorated the salad but did not do much to make it more appealing. The portion size left a lot to be desired and there was no salad dressing in sight. Adrien moved the food around his plate in disinterest. These so called meals never seemed to satisfy is appetite and he was beginning to grow tired of going to bed hungry.

Adrien felt a pinch to his side. He knew it was Plagg trying to get him to eat.

"Adrien." A cold voice greeted stiffly. Adrien's head shot up from the use of his name and stared at the man in the doorway. Gabriel entered the dining room with Nathalie following suit. He appeared stern as usual with not a smile in sight. Adrien straightened up in his seat in a poor attempt to fix his posture.

"Um, hello Father." Adrien greeted the man with slight discomfort. The way Gabriel eyed Adrien's plate made a knot form in his stomach. The silence that then filled the room created an uneasy atmosphere. Adrien wanted nothing more than to break the tension.

"Will you be joining me for dinner Father?" Adrien asked hopefully. When Gabriel didn't answer right away, Adrien's shoulders slumped. He was hoping his father would sit down and at least have dinner with him for once. It would make his meal less lonely to have someone to eat it with.

Gabriel stood a few feet away from his son with the same strict expression plastered on his face. "You know I am much too busy, Adrien," Gabriel responded. Adrien sighed and slightly slouched in his seat. He picked up his fork and moved around the pieces of lettuce in an attempt to distract himself from the sheer disappointment he was hit with.

"Mind your table manners. Do not play with your food." His icy words made Adrien stop what he was doing. Adrien rested his fork against his plate and glanced up at his father. Gabriel's expression had not faltered and he stared back at his son with the same rigid expression. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stood tall making Adrien want to shrink back down in his seat.

Adrien's eyes drifted away from the man before sweeping back up to meet his gaze. "Sorry father...it's just..." He hesitated once he saw the way his father raised an eyebrow. "...I was hoping you would join me. Sorry for asking." Adrien's voice was faint and his body went stiff. He suddenly regretted even opening his mouth.

"I do not enjoy repeating myself Adrien. You know better than that." Gabriel gave Adrien a disapproving look before turning his back to him. "Finish your dinner and then meet me in my office." Gabriel then left the room without another word. Nathalie gave Adrien a brief nod before following his father out the door.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat at the mere mention of his father's office. His mouth went dry and his heart beat rang in his ears. Gabriel only brought him in his office whenever he was in trouble. Adrien immediately began wracking his brain for a possible answer as to why he would need to be seen. What did he do? Were his actions during this dinner really that displeasing? He gulped and immediately lost his appetite.

"That sure was awkward. I wonder what has him so over the edge." Plagg poked his head out from Adrien's shirt. When the boy didn't respond, the kwami flew out of his hiding spot and right in front of his chosen. "Kid are you alright? You barely touched your dinner. I mean if you don't want it I'll gladly take it. All it needs is a little cheese and..."

"Father wants to see me in his office." The way Adrien's voice wavered caught Plagg's attention. "He doesn't usually...I just don't know what to think."

Plagg gave one final look at the boy before swooping down right where his fork lay. "Look, I know how this might be making you feel but," he motioned towards the fork, "you gotta eat." He watched as Adrien didn't even flinch and sighed. "You're not eating enough kid and it's getting worrisome. Take advantage of the only food you get, you need it." This time Plagg's words made Adrien meet his gaze.

"You're...you're right Plagg." He gripped his fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce onto it. He then placed the forkful in his mouth and began chewing. The taste was bland - no doubt - but Adrien knew that if he didn't eat, today's events would surely repeat. He continued eating his salad mechanically until he was completely finished. Adrien pushed away his plate and sighed. He knew what was to happen next.

Reluctantly, he stood up and headed to the unenviable.

* * *

"You...wanted to talk to me?" Adrien slid into his father's office with uneasiness. He began to fiddle with his ring nervously waiting for what was going to go down. His eyes wandered around the room and he immediately took note of the various mannequins that surrounded the space. They were dressed in a variety of outfits ranging from slick suits to extravagant button downs.

Gabriel put his tablet pen down when his son entered the room. "Yes, shut the door behind you." Adrien followed directions and shut the door quietly.

"I have put together various outfits for the upcoming fashion week. I would like you to try them on to ensure they fit to the upmost perfection." Gabriel said as he gestured to the outfits on display. Adrien stared back dumbfounded. He had not expected that. He thought for sure he was going to get a talking to about what went down at dinner time. His father seemed short with him then. Adrien opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"There are six outfits. I had Nathalie set up a makeshift change room in the corner." Gabriel pointed to the hanging curtains and Adrien followed his finger. "I expect to see each outfit on you." Gabriel turns is head towards his assistance. "Nathalie, would you please prepare the outfits."

Nathalie nodded. "Yes sir." She went ahead and gathered the garments and carefully hung them over her arm. "Adrien, please follow me."

Adrien went ahead and followed directions. He did not want to risk upsetting his father any further. He could tell Gabriel was on edge and was not going to tolerate any misbehaving.

Following Nathalie into the change room, he watched as the assistant hung each outfit on the rack behind the curtains wordlessly. When she finished setting everything up, she gave him a curt nod and left through the curtains of the change room.

Studying the outfits surrounding him, Adrien made his choice and slipped one of the shirts off of the hanger it was on. It was a finely pressed white button up shirt that had a dark patterned blazer paired with it. In addition there were pants that matched the print of the blazer and black matte laced dress shoes. Once undressed, Adrien slipped one arm through the white shirt followed by the next and proceeded to button it up. The shirt hung perfectly on his frame and fit snugly on the arms just like how most of his tops did.

Next was the blazer that slid on smoothly and was kept unbuttoned. With both tops now on, Adrien rolled up the blazer's sleeves mid way up his arm and then the white shirt next. The bottoms were then pulled up and fastened up with a black leather belt. To finish the look, Adrien placed each foot inside of the dress shoes and laced up each one. He took a glimpse into the mirror that was set up in the dressing room and looked at his reflection to see the completed outfit.

"Adrien?"

Gabriel's voice caught Adrien out of his trance. He blinked a couple of times before adjusting his white button up slightly. He hadn't realized how long he was staring into the mirror until his father spoke out to him. Adrien stole one last look in the mirror before exiting the make shift dressing room.

Right when Adrien stood in his father's office, he felt all eyes burning into him. Adrien's attention followed his father's cold stare and he promptly shifted his gaze so that he was staring at anything else but those disapproving eyes. His mouth went dry as he did not know what to say to the two adults who were silently studying him.

"I'm impressed. The suit fits you like a glove."

Adrien's eyes shot up from the floor from his father's words.

"I think the white accents the patterned blazer flawlessly. I am very pleased with how this turned out." Gabriel mused as he continued to examine Adrien's whole outfit.

"I must agree sir. I see you've outdone yourself." Nathalie agreed. Adrien was stunned at their responses. He hadn't expected such positive feedback yet once he heard it, it took off some of the weight he was carrying.

Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Alright, I'd like to see the next outfit. If everything follows this trend, I'm quite certain this will be the most successful spring fashion show yet.

Adrien felt the pressure resurface again. His father seemed pleased, but how long would it take for disappointment to seep through?

Reluctantly, Adrien continued to try on the numerous outfits Gabriel had planned for him. After each being a hit for his father, Adrien had finally finished and was escorted back to his room.

"Well that was interesting. I didn't know your father was capable of saying such positive things. You sure he wasn't feeling sick?" Plagg commented as he flew out from the blonde boy's shirt. Adrien let out a small chuckle and flopped down onto his bed.

"Apparently he was in a better mood tonight than I thought."

"Unlikely. I think it's just because everything is going his way." Plagg retorted which as much sass as the last remark.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at what his kwami had just said. "What do you mean by that?"

Plagg ignored Adrien's question and smirked instead. "Aren't you running late for something?" His voice was laced with amusement as he gnawed away at the camembert he snatched from the storage cupboard.

Hearing this, Adrien's attention shot to his phone that was lying beside him. "I almost forgot! Come on Plagg, we have to transform!" Adrien exclaimed with urgency. He shot up from his spot from his bed and got into position.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Patrol went on for nearly an hour until Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to take a breather on the rooftops. The evening air was crisp and the gentle breeze added to the now relaxing atmosphere.

They sat in silence for a moment until Chat Noir broke the quietness with a loud yawn.

Ladybug turned her gaze towards the black clad hero and chuckled softly. "You're tired too?" At that Chat blushed and turned away.

"Me? Tired? Not likely." His bravado was short lived as another large yawn escaped his lips. In actuality he hadn't expected the ordeal with his father to run on for so long. Not to mention, it really took a toll on his body. He felt exhausted!

Ladybug gave him a knowing look and snorted.

"As much as I'd like to believe you, everyone gets tired Chat." She laughed lightly. "And honestly, I'm feeling the backlash from patrol too." She then turned back so that she was facing the city. Paris was breathtaking at night. The lights mixed with the shimmering night sky gave off a calming tone to the night.

Chat Noir sighed but avoided looking at his lady. "Okay maybe I'm slightly tired."

 _And hungry too..._

The two sat in some more silence basking in the silence until Ladybug suddenly sat up. Chat Noir was surprised when she got up and gave her an alarmed expression. "H-hey where are you going?" He was enjoying having some quality time with her. Why did she have to go so soon? His ears flattened on his head at the mere thought of being alone.

"I'll be right back okay? Stay right here." She then swung her yoyo to the nearest building and disappeared into the night. Chat Noir didn't have a chance to say anything else as she was already gone before he could even open his mouth. Where was she going?

He settled with sitting right where he was as per her instructions. Whatever she was doing, he was going to wait right here for as long as it took for her to return.

* * *

Ladybug swooped from building to building until she landed on the rooftop of her house. She detransformed and hopped through the skylight to her room. Tikki flew out of her earrings and floated in front of Marinette's face. "What are you doing Marinette?" She looked confused as to why she would just up and leave Chat so suddenly.

Marinette walked down the stairs of her loft so that she was on the main floor of her room. "I have the perfect idea to perk us up." She simply stated with a smile.

Tikki eyed her carefully unable to decipher what she meant. "When you say 'us' do you mean you and Chat Noir?" She followed Marinette as she ran out of her room and through the halls.

"Of course!"

Marinette entered the bakery with much enthusiasm. Her parents were out for the night which gave her the perfect chance to pick out the perfect treats without suspicion. "What are you going to pick?" Tikki questioned as Marinette wandered around the display cases.

"I need to pick something that goes well with lattes." Marinette answered, still looking around for the perfect sweet to stick out to her.

"Latte?"

Marinette grinned happily. "I was thinking of stopping by a coffee shop on the way back. I just wanted to grab something here first to go with the drinks." Her face then lit up when she spotted a certain sugary delight. Cinnamon buns topped with cinnamon sugar gleamed back at her. She took a pair of tongs and delicately chose each cinnamon bun carefully. Marinette then placed them both in one of the bakery paper bags that had the famous logo on it that she designed.

"Good choice Marinette! He'll love them for sure!" Tikki said as Marinette finished up packing the treats up.

She smiled at her Kwami's kind words. "I think so too." Marinette then left the bakery doors, locked the door and made her way to the local coffee shop. With Tikki safe in her purse, Marinette entered the coffee shop and shyly approached the counter, goodies still in her hand.

"Hello miss, how may I help you tonight?" The Barista gave her a welcoming smile which prompted Marinette to order the drinks.

"I'd like two vanilla spice lattes please." Marinette responded politely and handed over the money when prompted.

Now with the steaming drinks in hand, Marinette made her way out of the coffee shop and onto the streets of Paris. All she needed to do was transform.

* * *

Chat Noir remained where he was patiently waiting for Ladybug to return. He hadn't had the slightest idea on why or where she went. Glancing ahead at the rooftops around him, he hoped she would back soon.

"Hey Chat!"

Not expecting the sudden voice from behind him, Chat Noir yet out a startled yelp before almost tumbling off of the roof. Ladybug lowered herself down comfortably onto the roof with the treats set out in front of her. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle from her partner's reaction to her greeting.

"Was that really necessary?" Chat pouted once he regained his bearings. Ladybug responded with another giggle. She slid over the coffee cup to the moping boy and gave him a sweet smile.

Chat Noir eyed the drink now in front of him and then looked back up to her. "What's this?" He questioned, face slightly puzzled from the gesture.

"It's a latte Chat. Never had one before?" She replied in a playful attitude. Chat Noir instantly blushed from her remark. Of course he had a latte before, just not that specific brand. Besides that, why would Ladybug go all that way just to buy them lattes? Sure, it was generous of her but it just didn't make sense.

Handing him the bag full of the cinnamon buns, she watched his face morph back to the stunned expression. "Open it." Ladybug simply instructed. Chat Noir stared at the packaging in his hands and his eyes lit up. Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie it read. That was Marinette's family bakery! His curious hands opened up the paper bag revealing the most scrumptious looking cinnamon buns he had ever seen.

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "Woah..." Chat couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt. Ladybug had gone out of her way to get these treats for him; it was so generous of her. He took one out of the bag and marvelled at the way it squished between his fingers. The pastry was most definitely fresh. The sweet scent lingered around them as he stared at it in awe.

Ladybug giggled slightly at her partner's reaction to the treat. "Well, are you going to eat it?" Her voice had a teasing tone to it as an amused smirk spread across her features. Chat Noir broke his gaze with the cinnamon bun and glanced at Ladybug with slight embarrassment.

"Er sorry, I just...haven't had one of these in a while." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as Ladybug stared back at him in shock.

"Really?" She was quite surprised by his confession.

Chat Noir's cheeks reddened at his confession. "Yeah..." What else could he say to that? He kept his responses short in hope she would change the subject. Judging by his lady's face, the topic was not going to be dropped.

"How come?" Ladybug's question was innocent but it made Chat Noir lower his gaze further. She watched wordlessly as she waited for her partner to answer.

Chat Noir glanced down from the building he was perched up on and observed civilians walk the streets. "I can't say much without getting too personal." He answered briefly and placed the pastry back in its bag. He was suddenly feeling sick from the attention and quickly decided that maybe he'd save the treat for later.

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something but then swiftly closed it. Whatever it was that he wasn't telling her, it seemed to be a touchy subject. She decided not to pry any further. "You should try some." The spotted hero put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It tastes much sweeter when it's fresh."

Her words were enough to convince him to change his mind. His shy hand opened up the brown paper bag again and slipped out the pastry with delicate fingers. Looking back at it again, Chat Noir could feel his mouth starting to water. It looked scrumptious...from the oozing frosting to the sugary coating on top. Not able to wait anymore, he lifted the cinnamon bun to his mouth and took a generous bite of the sweet treat. Almost within seconds, a burst of favour erupted in his mouth. The perfect amount of sweetness mixed with a softness of the dough stole his breath away and almost made him sigh in contentment. Chat Noir wasn't kidding when he said he hadn't had one in a long time.

"Is it good?"

Chat Noir's attention darted towards Ladybug who had all eyes on him. He swallowed his mouthful and responded, face full of smiles. "It is the best thing I've ever tasted..." He breathlessly spoke.

Ladybug's eyebrow rose as she answered back with a doubtful smirk. "You're not just pulling my leg are you? An attempt to get more treats from me?"

He waved his hands in front of him. "I'm serious! The taste...it's phenomenal...and the texture...like nothing I've ever had!" Chat gushed and then proceeded to take another bite. Once again the mouthful was like euphoria to his taste buds. He savoured the sugary goodness as he chewed it, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Watching her partner fully enjoy his treat, Ladybug had to cover her mouth to keep from gigging. She had never seen someone respond like that to one of her parent's pastries before. It was quite amusing but it also had a slight bittersweet tang to it. However, she would leave him alone for that matter. They were superheroes. Their personal life had to stay on the side lines.

"I'm glad kitty." Ladybug said with a warm smile. With that, she took a chunk of her own cinnamon bun and chewed it, basking under the night sky.

* * *

 **A/N I do apologize how long this update took! I have been so busy in College and I had no time for myself! Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
